The present application relates to cooling an electronics assembly within a system. It finds particular application in the field of security and/or medical imaging, where computed tomography (CT) systems, line-scan systems, digital projection systems, mammography systems, other ionizing radiation (e.g., x-ray or gamma ray) systems, ultrasound systems, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc. may be used to image an object or a patient. It also relates to other applications, such as particle therapy systems, computer systems, etc. where the heat generated by processors, power systems, etc. thereof have an effect on the performance of the system.
Electronic components, such as those used in the aforementioned systems, can generate unwanted heat. Conventionally, a number of techniques have been used to dissipate this unwanted heat so as to limit damage to the components of the system. One such technique involves a cold plate that circulates a coolant. The design of the cold plate includes a relatively large substrate with aluminum or copper pipes machined into the substrate. While these cold plates are effective for dissipating heat from the electronic components, they are often difficult to produce, expensive, and require frequent maintenance.